Beverly's Visitor
by Miss Red Tartan
Summary: A visitor comes to visit Beverly when she least expects it.


I own nothing but the plot!

**Beverly's Visitor**

Beverly Crusher sat staring unseeingly at the fire in her small country home on Caldos with her Nana's tartan throw wrapped around her shoulders securely. It had been the first time she had returned home since the unfortunate events with Ronan. After the destruction of the newest Enterprise by Jean-Luc Picard's deranged clone, she had begrudgingly decided to escape the pressure of Starfleet and settled down planet side. Of course, she hadn't anticipated on settling down on Caldos but she just had to get away from everyone especially Jean-Luc Picard.

She sighed loudly as she thought of the ever stoic Captain of the Enterprise. Jean-Luc had continually ignored her until he had pushed her out of his personal life. They maintained a professional relationship but that was it. He had withdrawn from her after she had turned him down after their experience on KesPritt and it had worsened after their encounter with the Ba'Kau people. Beverly had accepted Jean-Luc's need to push her away but it became too much for her to handle when he flaunted his love affairs in front of her.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, prompted her to leave the sanctuary of her comfy chair and answer the door. She was surprised when she came face to face with the subject of her musings. "Jean-Luc," she said shocked. "What are you doing on Caldos?"

"Aren't you going to invite me in Beverly," he asked in his thick English accent.

"Yes, where are my manners," she said then moved out of the way and allowed him entrance into the quaint cottage.

He stepped across the threshold and set his duffle bag next to the wall. Beverly quickly shut the door to keep out of the cold of night and made her way to the warmth of the fire. She beckoned Jean-Luc to join her as she settled down on the rug in front of the fire. He cautiously followed her lead but managed to avoid touching her in any way. "So what brings you here Jean-Luc," she asked several minutes later when he remained silent.

He sighed before he admitted, "I missed my best friend."

She gave him an incredulous look before asking, "How long did it take you to realize that?"

Her hurt was evident in the tone she used and it made him feel guilty, real guilty, for taking her for granted. He had knowingly pushed her out of his personal life after she had turned him down when he had asked her to explore their feelings. It had merely been a defense mechanism for him but it had still hurt her he realized. He answered her honestly, "I knew as soon as I started to push you away."

"Why the hell did you continue it," she yelled at him then jumped to her feet and started to pace about the room. "Jean-Luc, do you know how many sleepless nights I spent thinking about you, crying for you?"

"The same as I have," he boomed then caught her hand with his and tugged on it. Beverly lost her balance and fell onto his lap thoroughly surprised. His hazel eyes locked with her blue ones and tried to convey his feelings to her. He immediately realized she needed more then a look and offered, "I am not complete without you in my life."

He then did something completely out of character, entwined his hands in her red mane and kissed her hard, demanding, on the lips. Beverly, surprised by his actions, couldn't help but to give in to the sensations he was creating within her. His hands had strayed from her hair to roam down her body while hers had wrapped around his neck. As gracefully as possible, she moved so that she was straddling him, ended their searing kiss and asked curiously, "What changed?"

"Starfleet lost its appeal when it lost you," he managed to say while planting kisses on her strong jawbone.

"You left Starfleet," she asked doubtfully.

He cupped her face in his hands and gazed into her sparkling eyes lovingly. "My retirement will be made official next month and until then I am on leave," he reassured her then added, "I simply cannot exist without you any longer Beverly."

She caught his lips with hers and initiated a very passionate kiss that left them both breathless. With nimble hands, she tugged on his shirt until she had rid him of it and tossed it across the room. She ran her hands across his chest and back, feeling the taunt muscles he worked hard to perfect. She locked gazes with him once again and gave him a choice, "It's all or nothing Jean-Luc Picard. I will not settle for anything less."

"Deal," he said, ever diplomatic, then added, "We will send for Wesley first thing in the morning and then marry once he arrives."

"Marry," she repeated, her tone shriller than usual, her eyes widened in surprise.

Jean-Luc met her intense gaze and then rationalized the situation, "Beverly, whether you admit it or not, we have been involved since your first day on the Enterprise. Is there any real need to waste time with formalities?"

A small smile tugged at her lips and she nodded her head no as she kissed the man holding her tightly lovingly on the lips. "Does that mean you want to start trying for children right away," she asked, her eyes shining with amusement.

"Children," he stuttered as his eyes filled with unshed tears and ran down his cheeks. "I never thought that would be possible."

"It's very much possible Jean-Luc," she breathed as she kissed away his tears, "And very much wanted."

"I love you Beverly," he whispered emotionally as he kissed her passionately.

"And I you," she returned before claiming his lips in a searing kiss.

Jean-Luc ran his hands down her back and grasped the end of her blue jumper then slowly pulled it away from her body. His fingers skimmed across her flushed skin before pushing the straps of her black bra over her shoulders and followed its path with wet kisses. His nimble fingers unclasped her bra and slowly drew it from her body revealing her perk breasts to him. He caressed them and rolled her nipples with his fingertips causing her to moan with pleasure. He dunked his head and suckled one breast then the other. "Oh Jean," she breathed huskily as she allowed her head to loll back and her eyes to close.

His hands ran down her stomach until they reached the fastener of her pants and deftly undone them. His warm mouth left her breast prompting her to growl her displease and him to chuckle in amusement. He encouraged her to lie back on the rug while he tugged her pants and panties off of her body.

Beverly moaned and sighed as Jean-Luc skimmed her body with his firm hands but quickly decided the feel of his body without barriers would feel much better. She pulled him against her so that he was laying on her and managed to slip her hands between their bodies to unbutton his pants. She pushed them down as much as she could with her hands then used her foot to push them the rest of the way. Her hand 'accidentally' brushed against his manhood eliciting a growl from her soon-to-be lover. "Beverly," he breathed huskily then claimed her lips with his own. 

Their hands explored each other, familiarizing, for hours. Sensations coursed through their bodies until it felt like liquid fire coursing throughout their veins. Her breathing became ragged and she wanted him to join them; however, he wasn't quite done with exploring her body. His mouth added to the exploration of her body, eliciting moans of pleasure along with sighs of frustration. She wanted to feel him inside of her but he continued his ministrations and moved his mouth to her womanly folds. "Jean," she whispered in pleasure.

He licked, sucked and nibbled at her with his talented mouth while his fingers prodded and searched her body further. He slowly applied more pressure until she came with surprising force and screamed his name. He continued his actions until a second and an abrupt third orgasm overtook her body. Her frame shook uncontrollably as her face shined with pure ecstasy. He smiled before moving up to hold her in his embrace until she controlled her labored breathing.

Beverly panted for nearly twenty five minutes before she turned to her lover and offered him a tender smile. "Where did you learn that," she asked good-naturedly.

He scrunched his forehead in thought before answering, "Beverly, I am a Frenchman and all good Frenchman know how to do that."

She smiled suggestively before asking, "What else do all good Frenchman know how to do?"

Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows dramatically before smiling wolfishly. "How to properly make love to a woman," he answered then kissed her passionately.

Beverly ended the kiss, moved away from him in order to stand up and clumsily walked to the bottom of the stairs. She beckoned him to follow her with a come hither gesture and climbed the stairs. Jean-Luc quickly stood and followed his beloved up the stairs, down the hall to the master bedroom. She lay down on the bed and huskily said, "Come love me Jean-Luc."

He memorized the way she looked laying on the bed. Her red hair spread about like a halo and her pale skin flawless. "I love you Beverly," he said honestly then made his way to the bed.

He wasted no time in covering her body with his own and began trailing kisses on her face and neck. "Jean-Luc, I need you now," she said in a pleading tone as she spread her legs in invitation. "I've had enough foreplay for now," she added playfully.

Jean-Luc nodded before compromising with her, "I will give in this time; however, next time I fully expect to have my way with you as any good Frenchman would. Is that understood?"

Beverly grinned and nodded her head enthusiastically before replying, "Yes Captain."

He kissed her deeply while he positioned himself at her entrance and pushed into her slowly. Their intense kiss prevented her from moaning aloud so she showed him her affection by wrapping her arms around his neck. She ran her hands over his bald head and squeezed him eternally. When the kiss ended, Jean-Luc planted kisses on her nose, jawbone, and neck. "Oh Jean," she moaned as he increased his speed.

For nearly an hour and a half, they teetered on the brink of ecstasy, both longing to fall off together and prolong it at the same time. A few well placed kisses prompted Beverly to plead, "Please Jean."

He nodded before he propped himself up on his forearms and increased his speed yet again. He pushed in and out of her with wild abandonment for several minutes then they found their shared release. They locked gazes as their release coursed throughout their bodies and their souls connected. Tears of joy welled up in their eyes as they finally realized how deeply they were in love. "I love you," they declared simultaneously and then laughed.

"I have never experienced anything like that before," Beverly confessed. "Our souls connected Jean-Luc and it was beautiful."

"You must have felt this with Jack," he said logically.

Beverly sighed before confessing, "I loved Jack but I wasn't in love with him. I have always been in love with you I just didn't know it at the time."

"Beverly," he said doubtfully.

"It's true Jean-Luc," she reassured him. "I am in love with you. I use to feel so guilty for being in love with my husband's best friend but I have finally conquered that feeling."

"Is that why you tried to keep our relationship strictly platonic," he asked then added, "The guilt you carried."

She nodded her head before pulling him down for a series of breathy kisses. He rolled them over so that he was lying on the bottom and wrapped his arms around her. She inhaled deeply before saying, "I'm going to miss Caldos."

"Miss it," he asked obviously confused.

"Yes," she explained, "I assume you will want to live in France once we marry."

"You'll come to France," he asked, happiness evident in his tone. "I always dreamed of us raising a family in France but I never thought it was possible."

"It will soon be a reality lover," she whispered before kissing him hard, demanding.

"Thank you love," he said then added, "Now I do believe it is time for me to have my way with you like we discussed previously."

"How delightful," Beverly laughed then moaned as he rekindled their previous passion, mentally questioning how he was ready for her again so soon. It was medically impossible she thought!


End file.
